A Night Out
by fallenshadows95
Summary: Damon's stressed and deciding to be himself and act out because of it. He turns to a bar. What happens when Bonnie follows Damon to this bar? What ensues afterward? One-shot.


**Author's Note: **

**I'll try to be quick. I just wanted to thank everyone for all the nice reviews/comments I've gotten. You don't know how much each and every one of them means to me. Also thank you to everyone who has added any of my stories to their favorite's list and/or added me to their favorite author's list. Again, it means **_**so much**_** to me! One more thing…I did try and post a similar message onto one of my other stories, but it didn't go through, so if anyone **_**can**_** actually see that message…sorry for repeating myself. lol! Anyways…hope you guys enjoy this one too! Please proceed with the read. Haha.**

Damon drank the stress of his life away as he sat at the bar in the lowlife infested, drabby, pub. He was on his seventh drink…not that it mattered, because he couldn't get drunk anyhow. He sniffed and took another swig of the cheap beer, bored and ready for some action. He knew he could have any one of the girls in here as his eyes roamed the pub for a victim. A smirk formed on his full lips as he spotted a girl on the small dance floor jumping and twisting back and forth to the music. She had long honey blonde hair and a pretty figure, very womanly. Damon plopped his drink down onto the polished wood table with a **clunk!** He made his way through the crowd as he kept his sexy eyes on his target.

"Damon!" a high pitched little girl's voice sang over the bass of the music.

Damon broke his gaze from the girl and snapped his head around, searching for the person who had called out to him. He was confused when he came up blank…he had sworn he knew that voice.

Just as he was about to let it go and turn back around, he heard it again.

"Damon."

But this time, the voice was only spoken with the breath of a whisper, barely loud enough for a normal person to hear if they were right beside you in a silent room. Damon was surprised _he_ had heard it. Sure he was a vampire and had excellent hearing, but…that would've taken an effort to catch. It wouldn't have been something you just picked up in such a crowded, noisy place like this.

Then…he noticed something, he hadn't heard it out loud. He had heard it in his mind. There were only three that were able to contact him in that way, Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie. By the tone of the voice, Damon knew it wasn't his brother. There was a chance it could've been Elena…but as he thought it over more, no…she didn't sound that young when she spoke.

Damon thought for a moment longer, and then sent back, telepathically, "Bonnie." In just a whisper.

Involuntarily listening for her, he heard her giggle. His eyes shot up and immediately landed on her. She was clad in a little red and black babydoll dress, with black flats. Her strawberry locks hung loose down to her shoulders in wild curls, and her beautiful brown eyes were glowing with excitement. She looked adorable…and much too vulnerable for his liking. Anger flared in him, and he marched over to her.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned her in an aggravated tone.

"I came to make sure you didn't do anything stupid you would regret later." Bonnie answered, sweetly, unaffected by Damon's sharp tone.

Damon calmed slightly and his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "How did you know where I was?"

Bonnie's cheeks turned a soft pink as she suddenly looked nervous. She looked up at him with innocent eyes, "I followed you here." She confessed shyly.

The calm Damon had begun feeling went up in flames as his anger flared once more. He grabbed her roughly by the arm and drug her off in an isolated corner. Shoving her into the corner, he stood close in front of her, trapping her there as his hands came up by her head on either of the walls at her sides.

"This is no place for you to be! You need to go home!" Damon scolded her.

Bonnie flinched slightly at his harshness, but then shook it off, "No! If I leave, you're gonna do something stupid! I won't let you do it!" she cried out.

"How dare you try and tell me what I _can_ and _can't _do! I can do whatever I want! I don't need _you_ here to control me like I'm some disturbed psycho on a rampage!" Damon yelled with dark, narrowed eyes.

"You know I'm right! I can see it in your eyes…you're in a pained mood, which means a very bad time for others who get in your way _and/or_ become your next victim." Bonnie argued.

Damon's vampire eyes and fangs flashed as he practically hissed at Bonnie. "Go home! Now!" he yelled as he pointed to his left towards the exit.

Bonnie shrank back as she saw his vampire face flash in fury, and she looked down at the floor. "N-No." she declined softly, scared of making Damon angrier.

It didn't work because next thing she knew, Damon's hand was around her throat. She automatically grabbed it, trying to pry it loose although it wasn't really choking her. She looked up to see his menacing vampire face back out again and in full force. His fangs were fully extended and the veins in and around his eyes were blood red, making him look terrifying. Her heart pounded as her breath became hard and shaky in fear. A low growl emanated from Damon's chest and he dipped his head down close to hers.

They looked into each other's eyes, and for some reason unknown to her…Bonnie felt an unexpected calm come over her as she stared into the two black abyss's that were his eyes. She knew she had to get Damon to calm down too before he did something bad.

An idea came to her, and she leaned up closer towards him slowly, unsure if it would actually work. She knew things could take a turn for the worst after she did what she was about to do, so she was cautious and careful as she attempted her plan.

Her mouth was only centimeters from his when, instead of going for his lips, she carefully kissed his sharp, extended fang. Damon sucked in a breath, then growled low as his eyes shut with pleasure. Slowly, Bonnie watched his reaction as she removed her lips from his fang and then placed them to the other one. Damon seemed to relax as both his hands cupped her fragile, youthful face and then gently pushed her back from him.

Bonnie gave a sigh of relief as Damon's face returned to normal. Damon let out a breath and leaned his forehead down against hers, his eyes still closed.

"You stay, stay out of my way." He breathed before pushing away from the wall and heading back towards the dance floor.

Bonnie watched Damon disappear into the crowd before meekly pushing off the wall herself and uncomfortably making her way to the bar where she sat down on a stool. A few minutes later, Bonnie made her way through the crowded dance floor in search of Damon. She found a break in the crowd and saw Damon dancing close and rather dirty with some blonde girl who could easily pass for a model.

Something inside her gave a strong twinge of pain that caused her to flinch. She couldn't breathe…she couldn't think…she couldn't even move. She was mesmerized with the way Damon was moving all wrapped around the beautiful blonde girl. Abruptly snapping her from her daze, Bonnie was forcefully pushed by another person behind her, in turn causing her to stumble out into the small clearing and onto the floor.

"Ow." Bonnie whispered to herself as she landed on her side, her elbow and hand taking most of the impact.

A few people who saw the incident stopped and stared along with the blonde girl and Damon, who looked angry again.

Bonnie felt strong hands wrap around her upper arms, pulling her up from the floor.

"Are you alright, redbird?" Damon asked her softly as he looked over her for injuries.

Bonnie dusted herself off, embarrassed, and nodded.

Damon looked up with a dark, taunting expression that would make even the bravest men afraid. "Who pushed this girl?" he questioned the people staring, his voice suddenly strong and booming.

Most of the people jumped, startled, and backed away.

Bonnie grabbed his arm, "Damon! It's ok…it was an accident! I'm alright." She told him, pleading with him to calm down and let it go.

To her surprise, Damon turned away from the crowd with a growl and the whisked her away to a table far in the back of the room where no one was around.

Bonnie sat and watched Damon as he paced back and forth in front of her with his hand to his head.

"Bonnie…you're driving me crazy." He began, halting his pace and turning to face her, "You need to leave this place."

"You're right, I do. So why don't you take me home?" Bonnie questioned, trying to get him to leave too.

Damon chuckled a moment before replying, "No…_I'm_ staying here and doing what I originally planned on doing tonight. However…_you_ are going home as soon as possible."

Bonnie stood up and stomped over to him, only stopping an inch from him. "I'm not leaving you here alone!"

Damon covered his face with both his hands and let out a muffled, crazy sort of laugh. He let his hands drop with a **slap! **At his sides. "You know what…do what you want…I don't care." He told her as he backed away. "But when something goes wrong…don't even _think_ about calling for me to come rescue you…because I. Won't. Come." He told her darkly, all seriousness in his eyes.

Bonnie's mouth dropped open at his words. With that, Damon walked away from her and back to his blonde victim.

Doubts sprang in Bonnie's mind of whether or not she should actually stay and try and keep him from doing wrong. Was it really any use if Damon didn't want her here? She looked behind her at the door wondering if she should just let him be and leave, head back home to a place where she was comfortable with her surroundings. It sounded nice…but with a sigh she sat down at a table closest to the dance floor where she could see Damon, deciding to stay and keep an eye on him. If he did try to do something bad at least she could _try_ and stop it…right?

After a while, Bonnie got extremely bored as she just sat there watching Damon work his magic on the blonde slut he had chosen. It was getting sickening.

Just then, Bonnie heard a bunch of commotion behind her as a group of troublesome guys walked through the door. Bonnie looked behind her to see about five guys who looked to be in there early twenties or younger. They were acting out…trying to make themselves seem cool, when really they were just being immature and stupid.

One of the guys locked eyes with Bonnie. She gasped softly and quickly turned away, hoping the guy would stay far away from her. A few minutes later, an uneasiness settled in Bonnie's stomach, and she looked to her left to see all the troublesome guys at the bar staring at her with lustful, hungry eyes. She swiftly turned her head back around and focused on Damon, praying they wouldn't come over to her.

Unfortunately, Bonnie saw, in her peripheral vision, as all of them got up and made their way over to her. Panic took over her as she stared straight ahead, pretending not to notice them.

Two of the young guys sat down in the empty seats in front of her, blocking her sight of Damon. Bonnie gasped and looked up to see that she was surrounded by the guys.

"So, uh…me and my buddies couldn't help but notice how lonely you looked sitting by yourself over here. We decided to be gentleman and come give a pretty girl some company." The trashy guy said in his best flirty voice with a wink.

Bonnie stiffened and sat up straight, trying to back away from the guys without looking on edge, even though her heart was pounding in fear, "Thanks, but uh…I'm fine by myself." She told them shyly, trying not to sound frightened.

"Aww…come on…we just wanna give you some company. Maybe we could, uh…get to know each other a little better?" he offered as he leaned across the table closer to her. His friends chuckled deviously, obviously knowing something she didn't.

Bonnie slowly scooted back and stood from her chair, "Umm…no. That's ok…I'm just gonna go." She stammered and then tried to scurry off in the direction of the door.

One of the guys caught her by the arm and chuckled darkly, "No, no…see, I think we need to give you a couple pointers as to how we roll."

Bonnie looked between their grungy faces in fear.

"You see…when we see a girl we want…we _always_ get her." Another guy explained.

With that, they took her off in the direction of the bathroom. Bonnie screamed and thrashed as they roughly grabbed at her and restrained her as they yelled at her to shut up.

She bit down on the guys hand that covered her mouth and then screamed, "DAMON!" as loud as she could manage.

But it was still not loud enough to overcome the powerful beat of the music that blasted throughout the ears of the crowd. The people that _could_ hear her didn't care, as they were either drunk and passed out on the floor or close to it. Bonnie caught a glimpse of Damon as the guys carried her off, and they locked eyes. Damon quickly assessed her situation and then she heard his voice in her head.

"I told you not to call for me! Get out of this one on your own, redbird because I'm not going to save you tonight."

Bonnie's tears spilled down her cheeks like a stream as she held Damon's gaze with wide, shocked eyes. "Damon…please! _PLEASE!_" she begged as she sobbed, still struggling in the guys' hold.

Sorrow flashed in Damon's eyes before he quickly broke their gaze and turned his attention back to his new blonde toy.

Bonnie couldn't believe he was letting the guys take her away to do with her as they pleased. She still stared at him shocked beyond belief and hurt at his unwillingness to help her.

"Damon." His name fell from her lips in a whisper as she realized he wasn't gonna be there for her this time, and then she lost sight of him and was drug into the men's bathroom.

No! This couldn't be happening. Damon would come! He was gonna show up any minute! She tried to will herself to have faith in him, not to lose hope that he would save her as the guys started pulling at her dress, trying to tear it off.

Bonnie's hair was gripped roughly and then her head was yanked back as one of the guys shoved his tongue down her throat. Bonnie screamed muffledly and thrashed wildly, trying to get the guys off her.

"No! No! Get off me! Leave me alone! Please!" Bonnie cried as she swatted at them.

One of the guys unbuttoned his pants, Bonnie knew right then that she was gonna end up in the hospital damaged beyond repair because each of them were gonna take their turn with her, that is…if they didn't kill her first.

Suddenly…the guy was yanked back from the group and thrown into the hard tile wall, instantly ending his life.

Bonnie shook with fear and she looked up to see her knight in shining armor standing there with his vampire eyes and fangs showing…he was out to kill. All the guys were shrunk back as far away as they could be, terrified and too frozen to move.

"D-Damon." She breathed with a huge sigh of relief, tears of joy blurring her vision as she sunk to the floor.

Damon looked down at the shaking disheveled red head, her dress was torn all over, revealing much of her skin, her hair was a mess, her mascara was running down her face, and her rosy lip gloss was smeared over her cheek. He walked over and picked her up under the arms. She immediately wrapped herself around him tightly and buried her face in his neck.

He cradled her for a moment, "Shhhh…let's get you out of here." He whispered.

He walked out of the men's bathroom and set Bonnie down just outside of it, "Stay here and I'll be right back…I've got to take care of something real quick."

That being said, Damon whooshed back inside the bathroom and Bonnie heard the guys screams as Damon took care of them one by one. He was back out and by her side in less than five minutes. He picked her up again and carried her inside the women's bathroom, being sure to lock the door behind them.

He set her down on the counter, "Let's get you cleaned up a little bit first before we leave, ok?"

Bonnie sniffed and nodded.

Damon grabbed some paper towels and wet them before gently putting them to Bonnie's face and wiping the smeared lips gloss away. Damon then handed her another paper towel for her to blow her nose in before he wet another and wiped away the mascara stains on her cheeks. Bonnie watched him with loving, gracious eyes as he cleaned her up. He dabbed gently under her eyes to wipe away some excess mascara the best he could, and then Bonnie placed her small hand on top of his.

Damon instantly grabbed her and held her to him as a few tears slipped from his own eyes, "I'm so sorry I didn't come get you earlier. I was just mad and I wanted to teach you a lesson for staying when I told you to leave. If I had come sooner you wouldn't be in the condition you are right now. I'm so, so sorry." He apologized sincerely.

More tears fell from Bonnie's eyes, "I thought you weren't coming. I thought you were just gonna let them…"

"Shhh Shhh.." Damon hushed her, not wanting her to say the word or even _think_ about what those guys were about to do. "I would never have let them do that to you." He reassured her as he pulled back to look into her eyes.

Bonnie scooted closer to the edge of the counter and wrapped her legs around Damon's waist, pressing herself more firmly against him. Damon brushed her hair from her face and looked at her lovingly, "Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"I am now." Bonnie breathed as their foreheads pressed together.

Cautiously, Damon touched his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

"I love you, Damon." Bonnie confessed in a whisper.

Damon opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it, groaned and put his face to the side of her neck.

Bonnie tangled her fingers in the back of his hair, "It's ok." She comforted, she knew he was still conflicted over his feelings for her.

Damon pressed his moist lips to the side of her neck in a sweet kiss, in a way of appreciation that she was so understanding and patient with him.

"C'mon…let's go home." He said with a gentleness that made Bonnie smile.

He set help Bonnie down from the counter top and then assessed her outfit.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked as she looked at his scrunched up face.

Instead of answering, Damon unbuttoned his black button-down shirt and handed it to her to wear.

Bonnie looked down at her torn dress and blushed, she had completely forgotten about that. She hurriedly put Damon's shirt on, and he helped her button it. The sleeves were huge, going past her hands, and it hung down to mid thigh. Although it was big, it covered everything that needed to be covered. Having covered up, Damon picked her up once more and walked out of the bar, but not before someone called them out.

"Woo! Looks like you two have been having a good time!" some grungy looking man shouted.

Bonnie blushed and hid her face in Damon's neck. She only then realized how this must have looked. Her wearing his shirt, her make-up a mess, her hair disheveled, Damon shirtless and his hair a little messy from her…Ugh! How embarrassing!

Damon smirked and chuckled softly, and when they stepped outside, he ran home in vampire speed.

"My car!" Bonnie yelped.

"Don't worry, I'll come back for it later." Damon soothed.

They reached the boarding house, but instead of going through the front door, Damon ran around to the back where his room was and jumped up through the window. He carried Bonnie into his large bathroom and set her down on the counter top. Quickly, he ran out to his room and gathered one of his black t-shirts and some towels. He returned in front of her within seconds and set the shirt and towels down on the counter beside her.

They looked at one another for a moment, then Damon took her face between his hands and studied it, loving the way her perfect brown doe eyes were looking at him so adoringly. However, Damon's smile faltered as he spotted the mascara lines that still stained her cheeks. Images of how scared and vulnerable she was just an hour ago flooded his mind. Suddenly, his eyes held the same adoring look as his gaze locked with hers. His thumbs caressed her cheeks, just glad to have her here in front of him fairly unharmed. He let his head drop to hers and let his eyes close in contentment, just inhaling her still wonderful scent, as he drug his hands through the sides of her hair.

For a moment, Bonnie just stared at Damon's face as he allowed himself to be consumed with her, and then she let her eyes close too, being just as content as him.

Too soon for Bonnie, Damon drug his nose from hers to her forehead where he placed a kiss before pulling away.

"I'll let you get showered." He told her softly as he excused himself from the bathroom.

Bonnie stared at the doors for a minute after he left before sighing and getting cleaned up.

While Damon waited for Bonnie to finish, it dawned on him that he hadn't gotten her any underwear. Trying to keep quiet, he steathly ran into her room in search of where she kept it.

A smirk formed on his lips as he finally opened the drawer containing the dainty pieces of fabric. He reached down for the first pair on top, but once lifting it, he saw a light pink pair underneath. They reminded him of the time he had saved her from the poison those weird trees had injected into her. A sly smile replaced his smirk as he swiftly exchanged the white pair he held in his hand for the pink pair. Making his way back to his room, he sat the girly item beside him as he sat down on his bed.

A few minutes later, Bonnie emerged from the bathroom. Her strawberry curls were slightly darker and damp, her skin was all clean and perfect again, and she was wearing Damon's shirt. Damon smiled deviously as he looked over her, enjoying the sight of her in his clothing _way_ more than he should've.

A blush spread across Bonnie's cheeks as she saw him appraising her in a state she wasn't quite comfortable in. It wasn't that she didn't like being in Damon's clothes…in fact, she loved it, but, she was currently missing an item of clothing she was _not_ at all comfortable without. She had to figure out a way to excuse herself from the room without embarrassing herself…she didn't want Damon to know she didn't have anything on under his shirt.

Damon started snickering suddenly, fully aware of why she was acting so timid. "Missing something, redbird?" he asked as he arched one of eyebrows.

Before she could speak, Damon held her panties up in front of him by his thumb and index finger. Bonnie's eyes widened and she felt her whole face heat up in mortification. She quickly ran over and snatched her underwear from Damon's grasp before running back into his bathroom and slipping them on.

Once she came back out, she quietly sat down beside Damon on the bed, a few tears slipping from her eyes once again. Damon's chuckles stopped abruptly once he caught sight of her tears.

"Bonnie." He called softly. "Hey…I wasn't trying to embarrass you. No need to be either, it's alright. I just knew you didn't have any and I knew you'd need some so I-"

"It's not that." Bonnie cut him off.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"I was just thinking of tonight…with the g-guys…" she stammered as a sob shook through her.

Damon's arms were instantly around her, pulling her into him, "Shh, Shh. It's alright." He comforted as he kissed her hair.

Bonnie curled into him as she cried into his shoulder.

Damon rubbed his hand up and down her back as he rocked her and held her tight. "I know I told you earlier tonight that I wouldn't come save you if you got in trouble." He tilted her face up to his and stared into her watery eyes, "I'll _always _be there to save you, redbird." He promised as he caressed the side of her face.

The intensity of his words immediately assured Bonnie. Any doubts in her mind vanished as she stared up at him. She watched a single tear run down Damon's cheek as he whispered, "I'm just sorry I wasn't there sooner."

Slowly, Bonnie got up on her knees and scooted closer to Damon. She put her hand to his cheek and wiped away the tear with her thumb before leaning her head in closer to his. Dragging both her hands up into his silky black hair, she looked into his hurt eyes briefly before pushing her lips to his. Damon easily surrendered with a groan as he fisted his hand in the back of her loose curls. He allowed all the passion he normally kept at bay to flow freely into the kiss as he deepened it. He made sure she felt it too as his other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against him rather forcefully. Bonnie was finding it hard to breathe as she went dizzy, being completely swallowed up in his love. They kissed long and slow, just feeling and reveling in the intense fire emanating between them.

Soon…Bonnie _had _to take some long, much needed breaths or she felt she might burst. She broke their kiss with a whimper, hating it the second his lips left hers. She had never thought of breathing as a hindrance before, but in that moment she _despised_ her need for oxygen. They stared at one another with heavy lidded eyes as they both let out heavy breaths.

Neither of them said a word as they tried to catch their breath. Bonnie hadn't quite recovered fully when Damon's eyes began shifting from hers to her lips. The way his eyes were boring into hers with so much intense emotion behind them was drawing her in again. Every time his gaze locked with hers as they shifted back up from her lips, they begged for her kiss…and she was powerless to resist. Before she knew it, Damon had claimed her lips once more. Sure enough, that overwhelming fire ignited in them again…and then they were lost to one another.

Damon laid back on the bed, bringing Bonnie with him and letting her lay on top of him as they continued kissing. After a few minutes, their kisses slowed, and then Bonnie pulled away, needing to breathe again. Damon nuzzled the side of her neck as he listened to her pulse race underneath his touch.

He ran his nose up her neck to her ear where he placed his lips and whispered, "I love you."

Damon was completely caught off-guard to Bonnie's reaction. He had expected her to be overcome with joy and be jumping up and down in her cute little way…but instead…tears began pouring down her cheeks.

Damon abruptly sat up with her in his lap, straddling him. He wiped the tears from her flushed face as he searched her eyes for answers. "Bonnie…what's wrong?" he asked in concern.

Bonnie shook her head, "You…you don't know how l-long I've been waiting to hear you say that." She confessed through tears and then laughed as a huge smile formed on her lips.

Damon smiled and laughed right along with her just before pressing his lips to hers in another overwhelmingly passionate kiss that she happily returned.

Bonnie knew everything would be ok then as she had finally gotten her prince charming and Damon had finally claimed his little redbird as _his_ and _no one else's_.

**The End! **


End file.
